element dragon slayer
by Neko-uno
Summary: hikari and her friends go to fairy tail and meet natsu, lucy,grey,wendy they figure out what kind of dragon slayer but they don't know what kind hikari is.
1. Chapter 1

**Elemental dragon slayer**

 **Characters**

 **name: hikari kurenai**

 **Age: 13**

 **Gender: girl**

 **Magic: elemental dragon slayer**

 **Weapon: can use anything**

 **Exceed/cat: iris**

 **Appearance: long blue hair and blue eyes and pure white skin**

 **Clothes: a white trimmed waistcoat,a white skirt with blue trimmed in the skirt. And the waistcoat left open an untucked**

 **white sandals.**

 **Likes: sweets, food, and like fighting and running**

 **Dislikes: shopping, anyone who be means to my friend or family being alone**

 **Name: hikaru shizuku**

 **Age:13**

 **Gender: boy**

 **Magic: ice dragon slayer**

 **Weapon: can use anything**

 **family : ( hinata, his sister) and his exceed/cat rei**

 **Appearance: spiky blue hair like grey's and blue eyes**

 **Clothes: a scarf like natsu's and a red sleeveless shirt, red trimmed black waistcoat, often left open and untucked. And black pants and red and black shoes.**

 **Likes: (has a crush on hikari kurenai) food, running and fighting**

 **dislikes : any kind of sweets, and anyone being mean to his friend of family**

 **Name: hinata shizuku**

 **Gender: girl**

 **Age: 13**

 **Magic: water dragon slayer**

 **Weapon: can use anything**

 **exceed/cat: ai**

 **Appearance: dark purple hair and blue eyes**

 **Clothes: a white and light blue dress and light blue sandals**

 **Family: ( hikaru, her brother) and her exceed/cat akio**

 **Likes: sweet, clothes,food and fighting and running**

 **Dislikes: anyone being mean the her family or friends. And being lonely**

 **Name:kanata izumi**

 **Gender: girl**

 **Age:13**

 **Magic: snow dragon slayer**

 **Weapon: can use anything**

 **Exceed: akio**

 **Appearance: white long hair and red eyes**

 **Clothes: a light purple dress and light purple sandals**

 **Likes: sweets,food, and shopping**

 **dislikes:anyone being mean the her family or friends. And being lonely**

 **Name: kei kurosawa**

 **Gender: boy**

 **Age:13**

 **Magic: light dragon slayer**

 **Weapon: can use anything**

 **Exceed: kuro**

 **Appearance: red hair and blue eyes**

 **Clothes: a scarf like natsu's and a black sleeveless shirt, gold trimmed black waistcoat, often left open and untucked. And black pants and gold and black shoes.**

 **Likes: food**

 **Dislikes: sweet,anyone being mean the her family or friends. And being lonely**

 **Name:iris**

 **Gender: girl**

 **Race: exceed/cats**

 **Partner: hikari kurenai**

 **Appearance: white fur and blue eyes and was wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt.**

 **Name: rei**

 **Gender: boy**

 **Race: exceed/cats**

 **Partner: hikaru shizuku**

 **Appearance: blue fur with brown eyes**

 **Name: ai**

 **Gender:girl**

 **Race: exceed/cats**

 **Partner: hinata shizuku**

 **Appearance: white fur and golden eyes and pink dress**

 **Name: akio**

 **Gender: girl**

 **Race: exceed/cats**

 **partner:kanata izumi**

 **Appearance: white fur, purple eyes and purple dress**

 **Name: kuro**

 **race:exceed/cats**

 **Partner: kei kurosawa**

 **Appearance: white fur with blue eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

Elemental dragon 1

"Dammit Hikari why do we have to ride this hellhole all the way there"asked hikaru throwing up. The exceed said "hang in there guys we only have couple of minutes left before we get to fairy tail" and the train stop and a worker came up and asked "are they going to be fine" and the exceed said "yeah they just got motion sickness".

Fairy tail

"Dammit it flamehead look what you did" grey said and pushed natsu and natsu landed on erza's cake everyone gasped

"Dammit you idiot you ruined my cake" erza said screaming to them

Than they door opened and there was 2 boys and 3 girls and 5 cats

And wendy walked over and said "hello my name is wendy what is your?"

"Mine is hinata shizuku and her is hikari kurenai and her is kanata izumi and they boys are kei kurosawa and hikaru shizuku and those are our exceed and their name is iris,rei,ai,akio and kuro" said hinata

And natsu said "what are your power"

" i am a water dragon slayer and hikaru is ice dragon slayer and kanata is a snow dragon slayer and kei is a light dragon slayer and hikari is a elemental dragon slayer" hinata said

And everyone screamed "elemental dragon slayer what is that"

Then hikari said "that is when you can use element"

"Awesome" everyone yelled

Then markov walked over to them "would you like to join fairy tail"

"yes"the y said

"Where would you like your guild mark to be and what color"

They all picked in their left right arm, hikari had dark blue and kanata white, hikaru red, kei gold, and hinata water blue

"Hey do you wanna join our team"natsu said to the kids

"Sure" they said

And lucy said "i found a job let's go"

"Where is it" natsu yelled

"Shirotsume Town" lucy yelled back

"Do we have to go by train"hikaru said looking worried

"Yes,why"lucy said

"They got motion sickness" irs the exceed said

"You too" natsu said

"Yes every dragon slayer but the dragon slayer"hikari said

"We have to defeat 1thousand monsters and the reward is 1 million" lucy said

"Let's go" they said

Shirotsume town {natsu,lucy,wendy,grey,erza,and hinata,kei,hikaru,kanata,hikari are on the mission}

They got their and meet the person who hired them for the job and went to the monsters

"Open the gate of the maiden virgo'

'FIRE dragon roar"

"Sky dragon roar"

"Snow dragon roar"

"Ice dragon roar"

"Water dragon roar"

"Light dragon roar"

"Fire dragon roar"

All of them monsters were gone and they got their reward and went while the were going back

"That was quick" natsu said

"Of course you guys used your dragon roar and they all dell down or died".


End file.
